


Keep You Warm

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Can't Quit Each Other, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Harry potter has a manbun, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Snow, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "Get over here you git; I’ll keep you warm."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



Draco pushed the door to the cabin open, the interior barely visible for the scarf that was covering most of his face, hat pulled down low over his forehead.

He kicked off his boots, hanging up his coat and winter gear. A fire was already roaring in the hearth, the kettle whistling on the stove. He walked into the kitchen curiously, unsure of what he would find.

Harry was leaning up against the counter, bringing a steaming cup to his lips. His hair was done up in a messy bun, black curls hanging in disarray around his ears. He was wearing what looked like a very warm red Weasley jumper and grey sweats, his feet clad in mismatched fuzzy socks. He looked completely domestic, and Draco shivered, utterly edible.

“Alright, Draco?” He asked, blowing on his drink.

Draco just nodded dumbly. Of course Harry was his partner on this next case in the Scandinavian mountains in the middle of winter, where they would probably get snowed into this bloody cabin. They hadn’t talked since last week, when they had stumbled home to Draco’s apartment, absolutely pissed, and shagged their brains out. Even though they had both agreed after breaking up the second time that they really shouldn’t be doing that anymore.

“You look like you’re freezing,” Harry said, taking in Draco’s pink cheeks and frosted eyelashes.

“I am a bit,” he finally replied, voice thick, and moved farther into the kitchen. “Thanks for putting the kettle on.”

“No worries,” Harry nodded, watching Draco lean on the counter across from him.

Harry rolled his eyes, presumably at the distance between them, because he put his tea down and held out a hand; “Get over here you git; I’ll keep you warm.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miri for the super quick beta, I love you! And thanks to Marina for the prompt 💖! If you liked it consider leaving a kudos/comment, they mean a lot to me!!


End file.
